


Hero Worship

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alien Sex, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Oviposition, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Rhys had a little problem with hero worship. And maybe, he should be a little more clear when communicating that he wanted to have sex with someone who didn't appear to be strictly human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frankcastles (Deathtouch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/gifts).



Rhys would admit he had a little bit of a hero-worship problem. So far his role-models weren’t exactly _healthy_ — Handsome Jack was evidence of that. But Zer0; they were good. Sure, they were like Jack in the sense that they murdered people, but they’d helped keep Gortys safe, even seemed to respond well to the flirtatious hints Rhys had thrown their way, if the flashing heart across their mask was any indication. 

 

Rhys wanted them. _Badly._ His eyes followed the lines of their body, lean and powerful, trying to imagine what it would be like to have Zer0 moving over him, putting that strength to good use.But actually getting in bed with the Vault Hunter had proven difficult, if only because Zer0 was difficult to read. But here he was; he’d invited them into his room at Atlas, his hands hovering nervously over Zer0’s hips, watching their mask for signs of discomfort. They were frustratingly silent, just watching Rhys as he pressed himself up against them.

 

“I— was hoping,” Rhys spoke low and nervous, but tried to keep his usual false smile and confidence in place. “I was hoping you might want to… have some fun. In bed. With… me.” Rhys wanted to slap himself; but his heart was beating a mile a minute, his throat feeling tight with nervous anxiety.

 

There was a ? Flashing in bright red across Zer0’s mask for a split second before a ! appeared, and the low hum of their voice came through. “You wish to mate; with me? To breed?” They questioned, a quiet rumble. Slender fingers fitted on Rhys’ hips, as if just considering the notion. Rhys cheered just a little in his head, heard his breath stutter as he felt Zer0’s fingers squeeze. 

 

“I— yes.” Rhys breathed, leaning into the touch. “I want that. Do you—?” He let out a quiet groan, cut off when one strong thigh pressed between Rhys’ legs, strong hands cupping his backside and squeezing, as if investigating. 

 

“Yes.” A <3 flashed across the front of his mask, and Rhys shuddered. He could barely move with Zer0’s arms around him, their hands massaging his backside through his well-tailored pants, making him bite his lip. He let Zer0 back him into the bed, fingers brushing his robotic arm. “Can I remove this? I want to bind your hands.” Zer0 rumbled; and Rhys felt a spike of want hit him in the gut. 

 

“Y-yeah— yeah, shit.” Rhys shrugged out of his jacket, feeling Zer0’s eyes on him as he struggled, his chest bare after a few moments. He had an unlock tool on his nightstand— it took a few moments, working with it with their watchful eyes on him. As it came unhooked from his socket; he shuddered, feeling Zer0 take the weight of it and carefully set it aside, with the same respect one might a weapon or treasure. They pushed his flesh hand above his head, then, waiting in case Rhys had changed his mind, they used the silken material of his tie to bind his wrist to the headboard. 

 

Rhys knew what it was like to be helpless. He wondered if it was the thrill of the hunt or the need for danger that made Zer0 want to see him like this— but his thoughts were quieted when curious fingers trailed down his chest, four-fingered hands splaying on either side of his chest. They tugged at his nipples in alternating rough and gentle movements, sending tingling waves across his chest, making him shudder and arch. He was painfully hard, with Zer0’s leg rubbing up between his thighs to tease. He could feel himself throbbing against Zer0, couldn’t help but whimper every time they rocked forward. 

 

“You are so soft.” Zer0 hummed, fingers tugging open his pants, carefully peeling him out of his clothes until he was bare on the bed. Rhys knew he was flushed all over, too pale and too-long limbed. But Zer0’s hands stroked over his thighs, appreciative, making his stomach twitch and goosebumps rise on his skin. “Relax.” They coaxed, pushing a pillow up under his hips. His cock lay hard and flushed, untouched against his belly. 

 

Zer0 stood, briefly, rummaging in the drawer beside his bed. When they found what they were looking for, they returned, a bottle of lubricant in hand with a :) flashing across their mask. He couldn’t see much at this angle; only hear Zer0 opening up the bottle and making sure their fingers were slick, before he felt one rub up against his ass, making him twitch and arch a little, though Zer0’s free hand kept his hips still.

 

“A-Ah— “ He couldn’t help but clench around the slick tip of Zer0’s finger, but they were patient. He heard them make soothing little noises as they slowly pressed in; almost maddeningly slow, letting Rhys’ body gradually draw them in, until their finger was knuckle-deep. They rocked in and out, slowly; the pad of their finger brushing his prostate. 

 

“Fuck!” Rhys choked, trying to buck up— only to be held still by that hand. Zer0 was _strong._ He could only lay there, shivering and sweating as Zer0 opened him up slowly with their fingers; first one, then two, then three, until all but their thumb was free of him. teasingly rubbing along the rim of his hole where he was stretched. Rhys was shaking, whimpering. No matter what he did, Zer0 avoided letting him come; teasing him until he wanted to thrash, unable to use his hands to get himself off. 

 

“Please,” Rhys bit out, his cheeks flushed hot with want. “Please, I— I need it.” He didn’t know if Zer0 even _had_ a dick — but whatever they had, Rhys wanted it. He saw the gleam of a red heart across Zer0’s mask as a response; then those fingers were leaving him, slowly pulling free of him.

 

His breath caught when he saw Zer0 begin to undo their clothing at the waist, unbuckling their belt and tugging their zipper down. When they pulled their cock free of their pants, it was… odd. Different from anything Rhys had seen, at least. They were large, their skin a shade of purple, their cock tapered at the tip, the thickest point being where it met their body. It was animal and almost slick looking, all sleek lines with veins curving around it’s shape. Rhys wanted it _inside him._

 

“Yes—yes, yes.” Rhys couldn’t stop the desperate little noises that started to escape him as Zer0 slipped between his thighs, slick tip of their cock rubbing up against his hole. He let out a long, low moan as Zer0 slowly pushed into him; just as slow as they had with their fingers, pushing in with the natural pull of Rhys’ body, until their hips met Rhys’ ass. They started slow, a steady slide in and out of Rhys’ body, the tapered tip of their cock rubbing up against his prostate, sending sweet, waves of pleasure straight to Rhys’ cock.

 

“A-Ah, fuck, fuck, Zer0.” Rhys knew he was babbling now, his cock flushed and dripping at the tip, wetting his stomach where it lay against his body. Every thrust reached _deep_ inside him, making his toes curl, his breath catching as Zer0 began to move faster against him. He could come like this, he realized; untouched, with Zer0’s cock sliding smoothly in and out of him over and over. 

 

“Y-yes—fill me up,” Rhys panted, mindless now. So _close._ “Fill me up — breed me, _breed_ me, give it to me—“ Rhys bucked his hips with a choked whimper, feeling Zer0 throb inside him. He could hear Zer0’s breathing, rough and deep above him as they moved. “I want it— ah, I want it, Breed me—“ Rhys begged; and that was it, that was all Zer0 seemed to need. They kept moving inside him, pulling Rhys’ hips against him as they came. 

 

It was an odd feeling. He felt Zer0’s cock swell, getting bigger; almost twice as large as the girth of their cock. Rhys let out a strangled sound of confusion, a choked whimper. “A-Ah?” He made a noise, confused; until he felt the strange bulge at the base of Zer0’s cock slowly move towards the tip, depositing something heavy and round inside of him. Their cock swelled again, shortly after; and that _feeling_ came again, something heavy and solid deposited inside of him, nudging the first object deeper inside, settling the weight against his prostate, making Rhys twitch and shudder. 

 

“W-wait,” Rhys whimpered, feeling Zer0 begin to swell again. This time the stretch made him groan, his hips twitching as the pressure inside him slowly began to increase; the third heavy, round object pushing up deep inside him, pressure on his prostate finally sending him over the edge. It was an _egg_ , he realized, a split second before he came; his back arching with a sharp cry, spilling over his stomach. He was trembling, afterwards; loose-limbed and relaxed, while Zer0 continued to hold him still, their cock swelling as they deposited another heavy egg inside him. The sensations were too much — he felt as if he blacked out, losing track of time. 

 

When he came to, his hips were propped a little higher with a pillow, more ties wrapped around his knees and legs to pull them up and out of the way. He was hard again, but he doubted it had been long since Zer0 had— since Zer0 had laid their _clutch_ inside him. He let out a quiet moan when he felt two of Zer0’s fingers slide into him, rocking inside him slowly, making his hips twitch. His stomach felt heavy, and when he looked down, he could see the faintest bulge. It made him twitch, squirm with something like fear, but his cock was still hard, even harder knowing Zer0 had _bred_ him. He was shocked free of his thoughts when he felt Zer0’s cock enter him again— making him cry out.

 

“A-Ah, Zer0—“ Rhys tried to question it, but he could barely think. Zer0’s fingers were stroking his cock, this time, working him in time with the thrusts. He could feel Zer0 beginning to swell again, making him jerk and tremble— and when he felt the heavy bulge of another egg stretch him open, settle inside him— Rhys shouted, spilling over his stomach a second time. He was left whimpering while Zer0 continued, hips rocking in little circles while they deposited another egg into him; and another, each orgasm seeming to come with a handful that were gradually making Rhys’ stomach bulge with the size of them. 

 

This time, though, Zer0 didn’t pull out. They began to move again, thrusting slowly inside of him, until Rhys groaned, feeling too heavy to do more than squirm. “W-wait,” Rhys finally managed, his chest shuddering with each inhale now. “I can’t— I can’t. It’s— its too much.” He choked.

 

He heard Zer0 croon at him; strong hands gently stroking over the bulge beginning to form in his stomach. “Relax. You can take more.” Zer0 assured him; and Rhys’ cry was sharp when he felt the next egg come, his cock spurting weakly, too soon to do more than drip at the tip as the eggs settled heavy pressure on his prostate, pleasure to the point of pain. “I can’t— I can— oh _god—“_ His voice trailed off into a deep groan. 

 

Rhys lost track of the number after a while. Zer0 only stopped long enough to give him a drink between sessions; then they were on him again, Rhys’ tired muscles milking orgasms out of Zer0, and with it, more eggs. Rhys lost consciousness at some point, the sensations simply too much to take.

 

When Rhys woke, he felt raw, and _heavy_. His hands were no longer bound, but his stomach was _huge._ He looked— well, _pregnant_ , with the amount of eggs that Zer0 had forced inside of him. He could see the round shape of each egg in some places on the stretched skin of his stomach, making him shudder, barely able to move on the bed, though he found Zer0 must have cleaned him up sometime during the night.

 

He startled when he felt Zer0 run a hand across the stretched, sensitive skin of his stomach, making him groan. He felt his cock twitch with the promise of arousal, and he flushed, glancing up at Zer0, whose mask flashed a <3 at him.

 

“It was good to breed; you are a good partner.” Gentle fingers rubbed circles on his stomach, their free hand cupping his cock, stroking him gently until Rhys let out a choked whimper and a quiet moan, his cock rising to attention. “Do not worry; I will take care of you.”

 

Rhys knew there was some kind of miscommunication that caused this, but somehow he was kind of okay with that.

 


	2. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting filled with eggs might not even be the weirdest thing that ever happened to Rhys.

Rhys had dealt with a lot of things in his life. Losing his arm, his eye, getting his echo eye installed. Getting his arm installed, and having to rip both things out of himself to escape the ghost of Handsome Jack. Getting a new eye, _again_ , and a new arm. Becoming the new CEO of Atlas. Being filled with eggs by an alien who seemed to claim him as their mate was surprisingly, not the weirdest thing he could think of of all the these. The weirdest part was how Zer0 seemed to _care._

 

They brought him food, water, even bathed him. He could walk, waddle around with his too-heavy egg filled stomach hanging low, but there were difficulties. Zer0 was not ever-present, but he was always around when Rhys needed a hand. He wondered if it was some kind of hormone trigger, if Zer0 could smell the changes in him, or if it was intuition. Either way, Rhys couldn’t find it in him to tell Zer0 to leave. Arranging to do his work remotely had been easy, it was something Rhys had been doing for years. Work on his Echo eye and palm-computer, video calls that only showed his face. A few people tried to enter Atlas, hoping to either find out where he was, or take advantage of the new CEO being in one place, but Zer0 had quickly dispatched him.

 

Apparently he took the ‘mate’ thing seriously. That shouldn’t have made Rhys flustered, but it did.

 

It was as normal as it could get, except for the way Zer0 treated him when they weren’t seeing to Rhys’ basic needs. Like how he was now; Zer0 seemed to like him best when he was tied, his robot arm off with one hand over his head, hips pushed up by a pillow, his cock hard and resting against the swollen curve of his belly. His legs were tied up and out of the way, as they had been when Zer0 had first bred him. He had barely the space to protest before he was put into the proper position; and then his heart was pounding in his ears, arousal shooting through him.

 

It was hard to touch himself with his huge belly in the way, to begin with, and Zer0 had caught onto that quickly. Their hands were bare of their gloves, now, a vial of oil beside them. They dripped the oil over Rhys’ cock with one hand, then wrapped their fingers gently around his cock, slowly stroking upwards. The touch made him shudder; but tied as he was, it was difficult to buck his hips up, and Zer0 was keeping his hips still with their free hand.

 

“Zer0,” Rhys nearly whimpered as he felt that slow, up and down slide of their hand on his cock, throbbing under the touch. “Please. I— I want to come.” Zer0 only shook their head in denial, free hand caressing his belly, now, making Rhys’ head tip back against the pillows, a deeper groan escaping him. Zer0 had a fascination with his stomach, swollen with Zer0’s eggs, petting and massaging when they lay in bed together each night until Rhys was squirming, hips rutting against a pillow with a strange need, his stomach sensitive.

 

Zer0 was doing that, now, caressing his belly, tracing the shape of the eggs inside him, squeezing just a little while their hand stroked too-slow over his cock. He needed more pressure — if he could buck his hips, if his stomach wasn’t so damn heavy, he might be able to find relief. But Zer0 seemed determined to take their time, thumb teasing just under the head of his cock on the end of each stroke, occasionally stopping to cup his balls, squeeze gently and caress his bulging stomach.

 

But gradually, Rhys could feel a warmth building up inside him. He wasn’t sure what it was; a slow build after Zer0’s hand was moving over his cock, or a combination of the teasing caress and squeeze against his huge belly, but he was getting close. His thighs trembled just a little, his mouth falling open as he felt his pulse shoot higher, his chest rising and falling with each breath. He was close, so close, all he needed was a few more strokes of Zer0’s teasing fingers. “A-Ah…close, please…” He sucked in a breath—

 

And Zer0 pulled their hand away from his cock, leaving it straining and flushed against his belly, twitching with no relief. Rhys let out a surprised, frustrated shout— bucking his hips up against nothing while Zer0 massaged his stomach gently with both hands, making him shudder and twitch. “Ah— no, please! Please, I was so close…” Rhys whined high in his throat, casting what he hoped was a pleading look at Zer0. A red <3 flashed across Zer0’s mask, their voice a throaty purr in response.

 

“Not yet. Be good, little one.” Zer0 hummed, leaving Rhys shuddering, sucking in gulps of air as Zer0 wrapped their fingers around his cock, stroking him again once he’d begun to calm. They resumed the same pace they’d had before. They stroked their palm over his chest, brushing his nipples and over his stomach again as their hand stroked over his cock, paying close attention to the little, desperate noises Rhys let out. When his peak was coming again — faster, this time, that warm build of pressure in his gut — Zer0 pulled away at the last moment yet again, leaving Rhys writing on the bed, whining in desperation and trying to find friction, his cock rubbing up against the curve of his stomach, dripping at the tip.

 

“N-No! No, please, please, I need—“ Rhys shuddered, trailing off into a non-verbal, throaty sound of need. Zer0 hushed him, caressing his stomach again, until Rhys was resting back against the bed again, trembling. They moved away, briefly, pulling out a small box and removing a long, thin metal rod, half the size of Rhys’ pinky finger. 

 

Rhys couldn’t see the rod over the curve of his belly, but he heard Zer0 making low, soothing sounds at him, making him fall still and shiver as he waited for Zer0 to touch him again, hungry for contact, for more pleasure. He felt more oil drip onto him, while Zer0 slicked up the rod, using their clean hand to hold it, their slick hand cupping his cock to keep it still.

 

He felt the slightly cool metal nudge against the tip of his cock, and he made a questioning sound. Then the smooth, shiny surface of the metal rod nudged against the opening at the tip of his cock, rubbing at first, then stretching, making him let out a strangled yelp and twitch, the tip of the rod slowly sinking into his urethra. “A-ah— ah, Zer0 — what are you— ah!” He was already rubbed raw, sensitive from teasing, from being denied twice. The slow slide of the rod into him was an invasion, like the eggs had been, something that stole his breath away and made him whimper, unsure of whether it was pain or pleasure when the rod moved inside. Zer0 slowly pushed the rod in as deeply as it would go — deep enough to make Rhys groan in discomfort — then pulled it back, gripping his cock to keep it in place as they rocked the rod inside him, sliding it slowly in and out of his cock. He felt like he was being fucked from the inside.

 

He could feel that pressure coming, again. Rhys was shaking with it, the need to come, letting out a strangled whimper, his thighs shaking as Zer0 opened him up with the rod, the slow, in and out pressure of it going deeper each time. He could feel his orgasm coming, and had no way to voice it past the desperate, needy sounds that were escaping his mouth.

 

On the next in-and-out stroke of the rod inside him, Rhys came — his hips bucking up as Zer0 kept stroking the rod inside his cock, the pressure intense as his come spilled out around the metal stretching him. He choked on a sob when it was over, tears streaking down his face, his mouth hanging open as Zer0 continued teasing the rod inside him. He let out a long, low whine — they were pushing the rod in deep, again, taking advantage of his relaxation after orgasm to make him take the rod all the way in, a ring at the end of it keeping it from disappearing inside him.

 

He felt Zer0’s still-oiled fingers rub against his ass, then, finding no resistance as they worked oiled fingers inside him, opening Rhys up patiently. He could feel himself growing hard around the rod, slowly; by the time Zer0 was finished with their patient preparation, he was hard and aching again, so sensitive it almost hurt. He moaned weakly when he felt Zer0’s cock slide into him, one of their hands cupping Rhys’ cock, thumb resting against the end of the rod to keep it from slipping out of him as they began to rock inside him.

 

“N-No more,” Rhys whimpered, his voice thick with tears. “No more eggs, I can’t…” He trailed off into a deeper groan when Zer0 shifted their hips, the tip of their cock rubbing up against his prostate, making him see stars.His cock throbbed around the rod inside it, an orgasm without fluid that left him breathless and shaking.

 

“No more eggs.” Zer0 rumbled, beginning to move a little faster, the slap of their hips against his sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. They stroked his cock, toying with the end of the rod that speared open the tip of his cock. “But we can still mate.” Their rumble was low and hungry, making Rhys groan and let his head fall back, tears shining on his cheeks. He accepted it — that Zer0 would do this, that they would send him higher and higher with pleasure and use his body.

 

He shouldn’t like it so much. He should’ve tried harder to tell them to stop. But that greedy, desperate part of him inside never wanted it to.

 

Zer0’s thrusts were merciless, aimed to rub up against his prostate in a way that kept sending shivers of dry orgasm through him, his toes curling and his voice gone half hoarse with his cries. It seemed to be ages before he could hear the hitch in Zer0’s breathing, hear them growl as their orgasm neared. He could feel Zer0’s cock swell, but not with eggs this time; instead, with fluid, one hand holding Rhys still as they pushed deep inside him. Zer0 came inside him, spilling what felt like an endless stream of fluid, until the pressure inside Rhys made his eyes roll back and he sobbed with another dry orgasm, his thighs shaking with it.

 

The muscles of his backside squeezed weakly on Zer0’s cock, milking them. He felt Zer0’s fingers wrap around the rod inside his cock and slowly pull out — and when it was removed, Rhys’ eyes shut tight, his hips shaking a little as a little spill of come dripped from the tip of his cock, what had been trapped by the metal rod inside.

 

A mess of come spilled out of his hole when Zer0 pulled out, something that should have embarrassed Rhys, if he wasn’t so exhausted. Zer0 helped him to the bath, washed him inside and out, bringing Rhys to another dry orgasm before tucking him into a clean, dry bed.

 

It wasn’t until the next day that Rhys spoke of any of it, his voice still a little hoarse. “That— that thing, you used.” Zer0’s mask flashed with a red ? as they handed Rhys a glass of water to go with his lunch. “The— metal rod. Do you…” His face was burning with heat, but Zer0 was silent, patient. “Do you have any…bigger ones?”

 

A ! flashed across Zer0’s mask, followed by a :) . “Yes,” They said after a moment. “I do.”

 

Rhys wasn’t sure if Zer0 would remain once the eggs were born.. or laid, he supposed, but for now, he would enjoy Zer0’s affections, however strange and overwhelming they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will (probably) be the egg-laying chapter!


	3. Good Eggs, Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys finally lays his clutch, and as things always seem to be with Zer0, he enjoys it far more than expected.

Rhys had felt it coming for the past week. A strange pressure that made his whole body shake; something that stole away his concentration and made his breath catch. There was the ghost of pleasure every time he felt **something** shift inside him; and Zer0 had been watching him, carefully, for this moment, barely leaving his side at all. He felt cared for, even if it was only because he was _brood mother_ to all their eggs.

 

When it came, it was like someone had injected liquid heat into his spine. There was pressure, the need to finally have it released. Rhys groaned, gripping at the edge of his desk and almost stumbling, flooded with unfamiliar hormones that made him feel hot and trembling all over, his cock stiffening in his pants. Zer0 was there to catch him, picking him up and carrying him to the bed. Instead of laying on the bed, they shoved a few pillows to the floor, peeling Rhys out of his clothes entirely before sitting themselves down, pulling Rhys to sit on their lap. They angled their legs so that Rhys’ hips were slightly lifted and spread over their lap, his robotic arm removed, free hand bound behind his back, out of the way, the way Zer0 seemed to like.

 

“They are coming,” Zer0 explained, their voice low and rumbling; dirty, even, as one of their bare hands stroked circles on Rhys’ stomach, the other sliding between his legs. “You will need to push.” Two clever fingers were slick; Rhys didn’t know when that happened, the flood of alien hormones making him feel drunk, disoriented while two fingers pushed into him, making him whine and groan, his toes curling as they flexed inside him, working to stretch him open. They rocked into him at the end of each push; making Rhys shudder, his stomach clenching, his body arching into Zer0 as he felt the first egg start to slide down, following the glide of Zer0’s fingers as they pulled out, and went to spread him open with both hands on his ass.

 

It was a heavy pressure, heavier than when the eggs had gone in, as if they were more solid now that they’d spent months inside him, maturing. His eyes rolled back into his head as the huge bulb rubbed up against his prostate on the way out; a heavy jolt of pure pleasure that ended too soon, making his cock twitch and drip at the tip as the egg slipped out of him, stretching him open wide before it popped out with a slick, wet sound.

 

Zer0’s purr rumbled through him, sending a fresh wave of hormone-induced pleasure through him, making him shake. He wondered, distantly, if it had something to do with the eggs. With their proximity to the one who had deposited them inside him. The thought was washed away when Zer0 began to press on his stomach, making his breath hitch in a sharp whine.

 

“N-no, no, don’t, god, _please_ —“ But Zer0 was hushing him again, like he was a frightened animal. He could only squirm as he felt another egg start to descend, and he realized, with a mix of fear and arousal, that he had no idea how **many** eggs were inside him. This was just the beginning.

 

It became a pattern. Zer0 soothed him, stroking his thighs, rubbing his stomach and pushing to force another egg to start to slide out of him. Each push of the egg made his stomach quake, his breath rising high and whining as the eggs were pushed out, heavy pressure making his spine light up with pleasure before they slipped out. But it wasn’t steady enough; too many breaths between the push of each egg, not allowing him the freedom to come, even as his cock dripped heavy with pre-come, joining the growing mess of eggs between his thighs. Tears streaked freely down his cheeks and he had lost words some time before.

 

He had lost count of the eggs, but his stomach was smaller, much smaller. There had to be no more than two eggs left, but he couldn’t— he couldn’t push them out it was too much. “Please,” Rhys sobbed. Zer0 hummed, shifting their position so they could spread Rhys’ legs wider, Rhys’ back still against their chest. He pushed his palm more firmly against Rhys’ stomach, his free hand sliding into his hole, spreading him open wider than before, pushing past the point the eggs had and keeping them there. He flexed them; open and shut, pushing harder on Rhys’ belly, until he felt the last two eggs beginning to descend; both at once, making his his buck as he felt that heavy pressure against his prostate, one bulb after the other, finally, _finally_ giving him enough to shout and spill over his own stomach, sagging back in exhaustion, afterwards.

 

He made no move to protest as Zer0 lifted him, helping him up onto the bed, carefully wrapping the eggs in a blanket and placing them in a protective container; one Rhys had prepared in advance. That done, they moved back to the bed, rolling Rhys onto his stomach.

 

He wasn’t prepared for the way Zer0 spread his ass open to look at him, making him whine softly; exhausted, over stimulated, though he felt a rush of warmth, the alien hormones still in his system, making him receptive. His thighs spread apart without meaning to. There was an appreciative hum from Zer0, in response.

 

Rhys had an inkling of what Zer0 wanted. He was starting to get used to the things Zer0 seemed to like; to see him tied, to see him overwhelmed. To see him stretched open and used. With the eggs gone, he felt empty; left with nothing but the pleasant heat and lingering need those hormones had left him. “Please,” He rasped, spreading his thighs subtly wider, feeling Zer0’s questing fingers rub over his hole. He could feel their cock was hard against his back, the entire time he’d been laying the eggs. “Please— mate with me, again? I need it…” And with surprise, Rhys found he did. He wasn’t going to spill again, anytime soon; but Zer0 had taught him how easy it was to orgasm dry, how pleasure layered over itself over and over until it made him sob, and how much they liked that.

 

“Good,” Zer0 praised, making something warm settle inside of Rhys, a shudder escaping him as he felt Zer0 undo their pants, the slick length of their cock rubbing up against him. “Very good.” And then they pressed in; sliding in to the hilt with ease.Rhys could only let his head fall forward and whine as Zer0’s hips moved against him; every thrust shaking him with the force of it, his cock twitching vainly to try and spill again; but he couldn’t.

 

Seeing Rhys lay those eggs must have taken it’s toll. Rhys could already feel them beginning to swell the promise of buckets of fluid to fill him, making his whole body shake. “Yes— yeah,” Rhys near-sobbed, sparks flying behind his eyes each time Zer0’s cock rubbed against his prostate, making it almost _too_ much. “Do it— fill me, please, I know— I know you need it, please…” His words trailed off into a high, keening whine when Zer0 thrust deep, pinning him close to force him to accept their seed. The feeling of it was intense, as it always was; the rush of fluid that never seemed to end, forcing his stomach to bloat a little with it, ultimately leaving Rhys wailing with dry orgasm, his muscles clenching on Zer0’s cock. There were no eggs, much as that thought made Rhys shiver, and at the end of it, Zer0 didn’t pull out, but stayed, curled against his back, leaving him heavy with come as the cool side of their mask pressed to Rhys’ cheek.

 

“We will breed again soon,” Zer0 promised, their voice low and rumbling, fingers massaging his stomach until Rhys moaned weakly, lashes fluttering against his cheeks. “Yes?” They prompted, questioning.

 

Rhys didn’t know what to think. He had nowhere to put the intensity of the experience; it was unique, and as Zer0 tugged the bindings that kept his arm tied behind his back, he let his hand fall to rest on the curve of his stomach, where Zer0’s seed was still inside of him. He thought about Atlas; about work, about how the last months had been a blur of progress and pleasure, and pain.

 

He didn’t take _that_ much time to think about it.

 

“Yes,” Rhys agreed, quietly breathless. “Soon.” Rhys was never very good at staying away from bad ideas.


End file.
